A Heart Covered in Vines
by Half-blood Princess2.0
Summary: What would happen if Severus Snape where to met the closest thing there is to an angel?


(Background)

Name: Christen Angelia Menci

Age: 17

Birthday: May 31, 1988

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 138 pounds

Body Type: 34(bust), 23(waist), 35(hips)

Very tan skin

Long straight black hair that reaches to her midback

Eye color changes with emotions:

i Red: Angery, Hateful, Bloodlust

Pink: Embarressed, Flattered, shy

Orange: excited, anxious(sp?), curious

Yellow: shocked, afraid, surprised, annoyed

Green: envious, jealous, admiration

Light blue: sad, worried, tired, spacing out

Dark blue: depressed, upset, stressed

Purple: confused, doubtful, unsure, unconfident

Light gray: calm, neutral, happy

Dark gray: happy, jubilant, overjoyed, confident, sure

Black: in love, extreme liking

Muddy brown: sleepy, sick, dizzy, in pain, faint

Dark brown: very sick, feverish, in great pain

Silver: completely calm, thoughtless, emotionless

Gold: uncontrolable, outrage, loathing, maximum fury /i 

She has green vine shaped birthmarks on her wrists, shoulders, ankles, theighs, and neck. She also has one in the shape of two black wings on her back (more on that later in the story).

(History)

Her mother was a witch and her father is a muggle. Her mother never told her father that she was magical. She had a three year older brother name Anthony Marker. She attended Hogwarts for five years, with her father believing it was a normal bordering school. Even though she is a half-blood she was placed in i Slytherin /i , which meant b LOTS /b of bullying. During the summer vacation of her fifth year her father found out she was magical and went insane. He murdered Anthony and tried to kill her too. Her mother i thought /i she had killed him with magic (which is illegal). So they both ran away. A month afterwards her mother discovered her father was still alive and commited suicide out of stress and fear. She was outraged that she had left her all alone, so she burnt down her house out of fury and was put in a mad house for two years. She is now returning to Hogwart in her sixth year.

Because of her resent past, she sometimes suffers from emotional difficulties. But she is usually a happy and sweet girl. Her personal motto is "Anything worth doing is worth overdoing." Which makes her an overdramatic character who loves to exaggerate. She also believe that "Secrets are meant to be revealed" which fits her natural curiousity and nosiness. She likes to get into other peoples' business. Her curiousity makes her very interested in learning a discovering new things, making her an ideal stident who is excited and energetic during classes. Her tends to try not to worry people and she loves to make people smile. She is sly and always have a comeback. She hates bullies and love to scary them away. She's like an air purifier, when she comes into the scene, all the negetive feelings vanish. She is motherly and caring, but also a bit of a tease. There are rare occassions when she can be a total bitch, when that happens, DUCK AND COVER!!

She loves to telling jokes and do impressions. She enjoys giving people odd nicknames and saying random things to throw people off. She's the ideal friend and have few enemies. Ever though she's suffer from a horrible, dark past, that doesn't stop her from having a successful, bright future.

She loves to sing, dance, laugh, eat, reading, getting even, and she LOVE to make her friends smile.

She doesn't mind studying and are a dilegent and hard working student, but she's not afraid to be rebelious and break a couple rules.

She hates commercials, bullies, cooked greens, burnt food, talking about her past, crying, classical music, silence, and getting bad grades.

(Friends)

Victoria Doddle (Vickidoodles): long curly red hair hair, chocolate brown eyes

bubbly, energetic, sarcastic, and a bit of a pest. (Hufflepuff)

Richard Scarmant (Richy Scarman):

short brown hair, indigo blue eyes

Serious, by the book, strict, a total teacher pet, very sarcastic, and a total know-it-all. (Slytherin)

Thomas Taglievento (TomTom):

shoulder lenghth bushy black hair, pale aquagreen eyes

Shy, quiet, smart, funny, witty, clever, sweet. (Ravenclaw)


End file.
